Love
by Lacey99
Summary: JLFFChallenge 6


Challenge 6

Love

Harm looked across the room and met the eyes of a beautiful woman. Her dark long hair hung loosely around her shoulders, her eyes sparkled as her mouth cracked into a smile. When her focus turned from the woman she was talking to and landed on him, he gave her a wink and a smile.

"Are you listening to me at all, Harm?"

He focused on the man in front of him. "I'm sorry Keeter, what did you just say?"

Keeter shook his head in amusement. "I know the woman is hot Harm, but it would be nice to have your attention for a few minutes."

"Sorry, buddy." Harm looked regretful. "I haven't seen you in ages and here I am ignoring you."

"Don't worry about it, you got distracted." Keeter laughed softly. "I understand."

Harm blushed a little and hurried to change the subject. "So you've left the Navy? What have you been up to?"

"I've toured around the world." Keeter's face cracked into a huge smile. "I've tried snorkeling, mountain climbing, water skiing and I even tried bungee jumping."

"Didn't twenty years as a fighter pilot give you enough excitement? You have to go looking for trouble now that you're retired as well?" Harm joked.

"Now why would I stop doing this?" Keeter questioned with enthusiasm. "The way I see it I only live once and I might as well have some fun. I'll take it easy when I'm old."

"Then you probably will be dead." Harm pointed out.

"I'd rather die having some fun, than die regretting the things I never did." Keeter pointed out and slapped Harm's shoulder. "Not everyone can be as serious as you are about life."

"The way I see it, you either work hard or you might as well quit." Harm smiled. "But you have to admit that I'm better at putting other things before the Navy now, than the last time we saw each other:"

"I've noticed that marriage has changed you, buddy. You look very happy." Keeter's smiling face turned serious. "Just promise me you won't forget to have some Hammer time too. While I'm here, we'll hit the town, do some drinking and talk about our pilot days. I'm not letting you forget the boy inside you just because you're an old married man." Keeter warned.

Harm shook his head in amusement. "How about instead we'll find you a nice woman and get you married?" He suggested teasingly.

"God Hammer, I'd ring the bell and beg my way out of the marriage after a week." Keeter laughed. "I like women, I just don't want to be trapped with the same one for the rest of my life. I need variation, Harm."

"You don't know what you're missing out on. And we won't be able to hit the town while I'm here, I'm leaving for London tomorrow." Harm's eyes found their way from Keeter to the woman he'd flirted with across the room earlier. She had just excused herself from the woman she'd been talking to and made her way towards them. "Excuse me Keeter, but I think someone wants my attention."

"I'll come visit you in London, buddy. We'll hit that town instead." Keeter said.

Harm nodded. "Sure, that sounds like a plan, buddy."

He said his goodbyes to Keeter and walked to meet the woman. He gave her a flirting smile when he was close enough to talk to her. "I'm having trouble keeping my eyes off of you."

"I noticed." She studied him for a long time.

"What?"

"I just like looking at you." She smiled flirtingly. "You look good Harm."

"I'm more than a piece of meat, Mac." He teased.

She reached out and touched his cheek, ignoring his teasing. "Will you dance with me?"

"Look at my eyes." He reached for her hand. "What do you see?"

"Love." She whispered.

He smiled. "And it's all for you, Sweet thing." He pulled her close. "Now, how about that dance?"

"I'd like that." She said and let him lead her to the music.

Keeter looked at them and smiled widely.

"They are quite the couple, aren't they?"

He turned to see a good looking woman standing beside him. "They sure are."

"They look more in love than the bride and groom. It must be nice finding someone who fit you perfectly." She said, still looking at the dancing couple.

"I guess it must be, but for someone who hasn't experienced it, it's hard to imagine that kind of love." Keeter gave the woman a flirting smile. "I'm Jack Keeter, friend of the groom."

"I'm Gina Hodgins, friend of the bride." She studied Keeter with a appreciative smile. "How about we get out of here?"

"I'm right behind you."

On the dance-floor, Harm watched as Keeter disappeared with the woman. He laughed softly.

"What are you laughing about?" Mac asked with curiosity.

Harm shook his head in amusement, before focusing on the woman in his arms. "Keeter."

"He's something else that man." Mac agreed.

"Absolutely." Harm leaned in and kissed her. "I'm lucky."

Mac flashed him a big smile. "How about we get out of here?" She leaned in and kissed him sweetly. "The bride and groom left a while ago, and other guests are starting to leave as well. We're only in town until tomorrow, and I'd like to have some time alone with you before we leave in separate directions."

Harm nodded. "Let's go."

Hours later they were snuggled together in bed. Mac was sound asleep, while Harm lay awake looking at her. He knew that in a few hours they had to get up and leave; him to London and her to San Diego. Although they were married, the Navy still hadn't been successful in finding a good enough position for them in the same area. They had agreed that either of them should have to make any sacrifice and take a lower position than the one they had now.

It was hard being so far apart from her and he hoped they'd be closer soon. He hadn't thought that he'd ever be able to feel this way about someone, but during the years they'd worked together love had come sneaking, and now he hated being apart from her.

"Why are you awake?"

He turned and looked into Mac's sleepy eyes. "Just thinking about how much I love you."

"That's sweet, but you should really get some sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow." She kissed him sweetly. "I love you too."

He watched as she snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead, before relaxing and closing his eyes. His last concious thought was that Keeter was right earlier, he was happy. Very happy.

The End


End file.
